Intelligence
by Dustbowl Dance
Summary: Jason was a heck of a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for. JasonPeggy. For live2tivo. COMPLETE.


Intelligence

a/n: okay, so, this is my first camp rock fic, so I'd really appreciate it if there were no flames, especially because the pair is a little out there. It's dedicated to my friend live2tivo for her birthday, and also to TuxedoMirage, who betaed it for me.

Get Jeggy with it.

Disclaimer: Did you really think a seventeen year old girl would own a franchise like Camp Rock? Yeah, didn't think so either.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Jason actually knew quite a few things. He got straight _A_s until ninth grade, when geometry destroyed him and he scraped by with an eighty-three, pretty awful in comparison to the rest of his grades. Then, he stayed an Honor Roll student until he graduated. He could tell you all about the Kellogg-Briand pact, and knew the difference between mitosis and meiosis. In fact, he could tell you that the quadratic formula is as follows: the opposite of _b_, plus or minus the square root of _b squared_ minus _4ac_, all over _2a_.

And okay, he did learn a song to go with it, but still, he knew it.

And let's not forget that when it comes to music, Jason's plenty smart. He can read and write music proficiently (come on, he went to _Camp Rock_), and with Nate and Shane had written multiple hits. He figured out the chord progression to Margaret's (or Peggy, as her friends called her) song in three hours, after listening to it at Final Jam. Music made sense to Jason in a way that only other musicians could fully understand. It was so much easier to communicate through eighth notes in G major than by actually talking. Musetta's Waltz said just as much as the Gettysburg Address, at least in his opinion.

He also knew that most people thought he was an airhead, but if they even got to know him for half an hour they'd realize they were wrong. Sure, he'd said some dumb things when he got excited, but who hadn't? He used this to his advantage. He was actually a pretty observant guy, and most people assumed he wouldn't hear or understand them, so he picked up on a lot of what went on around him.

He knew that Shane and Mitchie would make it, in the long haul. The trust issue was a problem, but it got better everyday. He could tell they cared about each other, from the daily phone calls on the tour bus from Shane just to hear her voice, to the letters Mitchie wrote pretending to be a psycho fan. He could tell because he could see the way Shane's face lit up when he talked to her or read her letters, and how his once drama queen-esque friend was so much more enjoyable to be around after exposure to his girlfriend. Jason knows that the lyrics Shane wrote were a hundred percent true. She was the voice inside his head, the reason he was singing.

Nate and Tess were entirely different from Shane and Mitchie, but entirely the same, to Jason. They'd been fighting the attraction to each other for months now, for what Jason believed to be each's pride and unwillingness to admit they cared for the other first. He knew Nate liked Tess, because his voice got softer when he spoke with her, and Jason knew Tess felt the same, because she became less bossy and less freakishly fixated on perfection. He knew of the way Nate tucked Tess' hair behind her ear and the way Tess never really knew just what to say, a first for her.

Jason knew all this, was able to see all of this, because of Peggy. Because he knew she was _his_ everything.

He knew the second he saw her perform, she was going to win. She _had_ to. He would have tied Nate and Shane to chairs and forced them to vote for her, had they disagreed.

Okay, maybe he wouldn't have gone _that_ far, but he would have done anything to see her succeed.

He knew she had talent. The way she seemed at ease with her guitar, communicating her emotion while still keeping her cool, made her...amazing. Her voice snuck its way into his head and wouldn't get out, which proved to be quite distracting when he tried to sleep that night. He knew he was head over heels for her the first day they officially met. His palms got sweaty (which was strange, considering his mom once told him he had dry hands. She then tried to give him lotion, but that's another story.), and for a moment he couldn't breathe, let alone say hello. He floundered through conversation with her, for lack of proficient speech skills. He literally turned to mush.

He knew Peggy was the girl for him when she said she wouldn't mind having a birdhouse around in her backyard. Somehow, he, Peggy, Nate and Shane (how he wished everyone else would just fade away!) had gotten to talking about Jason's request for one during camp, and she said birdhouses were cool. She became perfect in his eyes when she told him she had a kit that made nectar that attracted hummingbirds and she would be happy to give him one. He knew his assessment had been correct when she brought one in the next day, just for him.

Jason knew she was a great. She was talented, beautiful, smart, and incredibly kind to everyone. She was one of the first people to forgive Tess after she realized everything was not about her. Peggy loved to spend time with her siblings, and had no qualms about inviting him along. It was nice to be with someone who let him finish his jokes, and it was even better that she actually found them funny.

He knew he loved her when he couldn't sleep at night because she was all he thought of, when his voice got softer when he spoke to her, when Mitchie commented that his face lit up when she was around, and when the lyrics to romantic songs made sense. He knew because he spent weeks writing a song for her that he only hoped would do her justice. He knew he had a chance with her, because she genuinely listened to him when he talked, because she came to him first when she had ideas for songs, because she blushed around him, especially when he complimented her.

He knew he was taking a leap of faith, telling Peggy he was in love with her after only knowing her for six months.

But he knew the anxiety had been worth it when she said she loved him, too.

Jason knew they loved each other.

And he knew they were going to last.


End file.
